My Angel is Angel
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Beberapa minggu Akashi dan Kuroko dekat dan saling mengenal namun kepergian Kuroko secara tiba-tiba membuat Akashi menjadi kacau. Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya apakah ia gay atau straight, ia hanya ingin malaikatnya kembali/Warning: shounen-ai/disarankan sambil mendengar lagu ANSWER dr AkaKuro/#HappyAkaKuroDay2016
Makhluk paling indah yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan adalah malaikat. Ia tercipta dari butir-butir cahaya suci dan diberikan sepasang sayap indah agar ia bisa pergi ke tempat manapun dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sifat yang Tuhan beri adalah sifat baik saja, tidak ada malaikat yang jahat apalagi berbuat buruk.

Jika malaikat adalah makhluk yang paling indah, maka manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Tanpa taring, cakar, dan racun namun manusia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dari makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki taring, cakar, dan racun. Manusia diciptakan dengan dua sifat, yakni sifat baik dan buruk. Ia bisa menjadi lebih baik dari malaikat walau diciptakan memiliki sifat buruk dan begitupula sebaliknya, manusia dapat menjadi lebih buruk dari iblis walau diciptakan memiliki sifat baik.

Selain itu, malaikat berbeda dengan manusia. Malaikat tidak dibedakan dengan jenis kelamin seperti manusia. Ia juga tidak butuh buang air. Mereka makhluk bersih.

* * *

 **My Angel is Angel**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **My Angel is Angel © Oikawa Tori**

 **All pictures © Google-san & Zerochan and edited by me**

 **Beberapa minggu Akashi dan Kuroko dekat dan saling mengenal namun kepergian Kuroko secara tiba-tiba membuat Akashi menjadi kacau. Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya apakah ia gay atau straight, ia hanya ingin malaikatnya kembali**

 **Genre: Romance and Hurt | Rate: T+**

 **For AkaKuro week and Event Official Line WOTAKAKURO**

* * *

 **Week 1**

 **Senin, 11 April**

Sosok anggun di meja nomor 15 meminum segelas _vanilla milkshake_. Di mejanya terdapat sepotong kue _lemon meringue pie_ yang belum ia habiskan dan sebuah _notebook_ berukuran 12 inci. Otaknya berpikir menyusun alur cerita dan jari lentiknya dengan cepat menekan tuts-tuts di _keyboard_ _notebook_ nya.

Itu adalah cara manusia dengan surai biru mudanya yang panjang ini menghabiskan waktu kosongnya.

"Bolehkah saya duduk disini, nona? Meja yang lain penuh"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah mendatangi nona dengan surai biru panjang tersebut dengan sopan. Nona tersebut tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut dan mempersilahkan pria tersebut duduk di mejanya.

Pemuda tersebut nampaknya baru pulang sekolah karena ia masih memakai seragam SMA yang sudah sedikit berantakan. Si nona biru ini menebak bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama pemuda ini masuk SMA. Terlihat dari seragam sekolahnya yang walau sedikit berantakan, namun warnanya masih terlihat segar. Bunga di dada kanannya semakin memperkuat dugaan si nona biru.

"Silahkan"

Nona tersebut mengehentikan gerakan jari-jarinya dan fokus ke sebuah buku yang dibawa oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

 _Bayangan Senja_

 _ditulis oleh Angel Shadow_

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut kembali melanjutkan bacaannya yang terdiri dari 365 halaman, tak lama pelayan mengantarkan pesanan pemuda berambut tersebut. _Buche aux marrons_ dan secangkir _cappucino_ hangat.

Si nona melanjutkan gerakan jari-jarinya kembali tanpa mempedulikan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Pemuda merah tersebut meletakkan bukunya dan menyesap _cappucino_ nya. Si nona sebenarnya ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda ini, namun ia enggan dan menghapus keinginannya dari otaknya.

"Anda sedang sibuk, nona?"

"Tidak juga, saya sedang santai. Ini bukanlah pekerjaan, ini hanya hobi saja"

Si nona menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya dan melemaskan sendi-sendi di jarinya. Tidak terasa ia sudah ribuan kata ia ciptakan dan istirahat sebentar bukanlah sebuah larangan.

"Panggil saja aku Angel, itu namaku"

"Akashi Seijuro, terserah anda mau memanggilku apa. Memanggil dengan nama kecilku pun aku tak masalah"

Akashi mengambil bukunya dan membuka halaman terakhir di bukunya. Ia membaca biografi penulis buku tersebut. Ia memerhatikan fotonya dengan seksama dan mencocokkannya dengan nona yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau Angel Shadow yang menulis novel ini?

Nona tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meminum _vanilla milkshake_ nya. Ia terlihat sedikit berbeda di foto biografinya yang berambut pendek sedangkan sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini panjang rambutnya sepunggung. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama memang mirip.

"Saya hampir tidak percaya kau benar-benar yang menulisnya. Bisakah kau menandatangani bukuku?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana cara menulis namamu?"

"Aka dari kanji akai (merah) shi dari kata joushi (boss), jadi Akashi. Sei dari kata yuku (menaklukan), juu (sepuluh), rou (anak laki-laki)"

"Hai', Akashi Seijuurou"

Nona biru menandatangani buku tersebut kemudian menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Akashi memandangi buku yang kini telah ditandatangani oleh penulis aslinya.

.

 _Angel Shadow_

 _With love_

 _To Akashi Seijuurou_

 _._

Segaris senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan Akashi. Ia menopang dagunya sambil memandangi Angel. Anggun dan bermartabat, sesuai dengan tipe idaman Akashi.

"Angel sekarang kelas tiga SMA?"

"Ah aku masuk sekolah satu tahun lebih cepat, jadi tahun ini aku masuk kuliah"

"Hmm begitu, aku kira kau masih SMA. Aku berharap bisa masuk satu sekolah denganmu karena aku baru masuk SMA"

Ketiga jari Akashi menyentuh kuping cangkir _cappucino_ nya. Mengangkat cangkir dengan rapih dan menyesap cairan didalamnya. Akashi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan kepada _Angel_ di depannya ini.

"Kau

"Angel sering menghabiskan waktu di cafe ini?"

"Begitulah, menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis sambil menunggu waktu masuk kuliah. Aku ingin membuat banyak karya selama lima bulan ini, kau lihat? Aku sedang menyelesaikan satu karya lagi sekarang. Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan ke depan sudah bisa terbit di toko buku"

"Aku terkesan denganmu, kau pandai mendeskripsikan perasaan. Selama ini aku pikir wanita hanya bisa diam, marah, dan bilang kepada para pria 'kamu gak peka, gak bisa ngerti perasaan perempuan' Bagaimana kami bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan kalau perempuan itu sendiri tidak memberitahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Setidaknya dengan aku membaca ini ada gambaran bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita. Aku jadi ingat kutipan dari Rose Dawson di dalam film TITANIC, perasaan wanita adalah lautan rahasia yang dalam"

Garis bibir Angel membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan kepada Akashi. Ini pertama kalinya orang lain mengucapkan pujian terhadap karyanya secara langsung. Biasanya para pembaca memberikan pujiannya dengan mengirim surat elektronik.

"Aku menunggu karyamu selanjutnya, boleh aku tahu sinopsis karyamu yang selanjutnya?"

"Sebaiknya kau menunggunya, karena ini karya spesial yang aku tujukan untuk seseorang. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang membaca sebelum karyaku ini sempurna"

"Aku menghormati keinginanmu"

Angel dan Akashi menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka. Angel mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas laptopnya sementara Akashi memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas.

"Aku pulang dulu, kau masih mau disini? Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Orangtuamu nanti mencarimu"

"Kita pulang bersama-sama, biar sopirku mengantarmu. Sebaiknya wanita tidak pergi ke luar sendiri"

Angel terdiam namun ia mengikuti langkah Akashi dari belakang. Ketika di depan mobil Akashi, Angel masih terdiam. Pelayan Akashi membukakan pintu mobil namun Angel enggan untuk masuk.

"Angel"

Tepukan lembut tangan Akashi di bahu Angel menyadarkannya. Manik heterokrom bertatapan langsung dengan manik cerulean.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri saja. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Apartemenku dekat sini"

"Aku memaksa, Angel"

Mata Akashi dengan tegas menatap iris cerulean Angel. Membuat si pemilik manik cerulean menghela nafas dan menuruti penawaran baik hati Akashi.

"Baiklah"

Angel masuk ke dalam mobil Akashi dengan terpaksa walau ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak hati kepada Akashi. Akashi masuk ke dalam mobilnya mengikuti Angel.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu?"

"Apartemen NS, di depan kombini sven elephant"

Sang sopir menyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke alamat yang diberitahukan oleh Angel. Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Akashi-kun, maaf merepotkanmu. Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan"

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sebelas, Angel menuntun Akashi menuju ruang apartemennya. Angel berhenti di kamar nomor 114 dan memasukkan kunci apartemennya ke dalam lubang pintu. Akashi melihat papan nama yang tertulis di depan apartemen Angel.

 **KUROKO**

'Angel Shadow' hanyalah nama pena gadis berambut biru ini. Nama asli gadis ini, Akashi tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, gadis ini bermarga 'Kuroko'. Entahlah di Jepang ada berapa keluarga yang memiliki marga 'Kuroko', ditulis dengan kanji yang sama namun dengan cara baca yang berbeda, atau cara baca yang sama tapi dengan kanji yang berbeda.

Pintu terbuka dan Angel (begitulah gadis itu meminta Akashi memanggil dirinya) mempersilahkan Akashi masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apartemennya tidak begitu luas, namun cukup luas jika ditinggali seorang diri. Mebel dan peralatan elektroniknya berkualitas standar. Tidak banyak barang dan terlihat rapih.

"Kuroko-san. Atau aku salah membacanya?"

"Ya, cara membacamu benar. Silahkan duduk Akashi-kun, mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Tidak perlu merepotkan, kita sudah makan dan minum di cafe MoonBucky tadi"

Akashi menaruh tulang duduknya di sofa rumah Kuroko. Kuroko ikut bergabung dengan Akashi di sofa. Ia menaruh secangkir teh hangat dan kue kering.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Akashi yang kini berwarna senada. Hal ini aneh sekali. Walau mereka baru saling mengenal dan beberapa jam mengobrol, Kuroko merasa ada yang salah dengan kepribadian Akashi.

"Ya. Akashi-kun aku mau bertanya"

"Tapi sebutkan dulu nama aslimu, apa kau malu menyebutkannya karena kau memiliki nama yang aneh?"

"Baiklah. Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekarang giliranku bertanya, kau ada berapa? Kau pasti tahu mengerti pertanyaanku"

Wanita di depannya ini memang hebat. Tidak hanya pandai mendeskripsikan perasaan seseorang, namun ia juga pandai mengenali karakter seseorang.

"Dua. Kami ada dua"

"Yang mana yang asli?"

Kuroko mendapat senyuman lebar di wajah Akashi atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku pikir kau yang sopan, ramah, tidak arogan itu adalah Akashi yang asli. Bukan orang yang tadi memaksaku, egois, dan tegas. Apa aku salah?"

"Kau benar. Mungkin"

"Jawaban ambigu bukan kesukaanku"

Apartemen Kuroko terasa sunyi sekali. Ia menyalakan TV dan sedang ada siaran berita di chanel tereBi.

 _Kise Ryota, seorang model di majalah zunon boys distalker selama kurang lebih satu bulan oleh seorang fansnya yang mengalami kelainan pedofilia. Stalker-san di tangkap setelah ketahuan oleh sang manajer pribadi Kise, Moriyama yang hendak dibunuh oleh Stalker-san karena mendapati dirinya yang sedang menaruh paket di kediaman Kise. Saat ini polisi sedang-_

Kuroko mengambil remote tv dan mengganti chanel ke chanel lainnya namun tidak ada yang menarik.

"Kamu unik, nama aslimu seperti laki-laki"

Kuroko menaruh minat pada acara masak-memasak yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia hidup sendiri, dan Kuroko hanya bisa memasak telur rebus. Biasanya ia membeli makanan di restoran, namun terkadang ia malas pergi ke restoran yang letaknya jauh dari apartemennya sehingga ia lebih sering membeli makanan di _kombini_ yang lebih dekat. Kuroko tahu makan makanan instant itu tidak baik, oleh karena itu ia ingin memperbaiki _skill_ memasaknya.

"Kuroko. Apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Acara memasak tersebut di jeda oleh iklan. Kuroko mengganti arah pandangannya ke pria di sampingnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak keberatan tapi aku sedikit buruk dalam hal pertemanan. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang dekat denganku. Terserah kau saja"

Mereka saling bertukar e-mail dan nomor telepon. Suasana yang awalnya canggung kini menjadi sedikit hangat. Mereka banyak berbincang-bincang dan saling bertanya antara satu sama lain. Tentang hobi mereka, umur, semuanya.

Akashi Seijuro ia baru masuk ke jenjang SMA dan bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Awalnya ia tinggal di Tokyo dan ia baru beberapa minggu pindah ke Kyoto. Ayahnya sering pergi ke Kyoto dan berada di Tokyo hanya saat akhir pekan, akan lebih mudah jika ia dan ayahnya menetap di Kyoto.

Akashi menyukai shogi. Terkadang ia bermain dengan Midorima ketika masih SMP, namun karena Akashi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendiri ia lebih sering bermain shogi sendiri. Lagipula di dalam dirinya da dua tubuh, ia bisa bermain dengan dirinya yang lain. Jadi tidak masalah.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya baru lulus SMA Seirin di Tokyo. Dahulu ia bersekolah di SMP Teiko, sekolah yang sama dengan Akashi. Kuroko memulai karirnya sebagai penulis sejak masuk SMP. Berawal dari Kuroko yang menerbitkan sebuah cerita bersambung di koran Hai! Tokyo, kemudian ia menulis cerpen-cerpen lainnya di berbagai media cetak dengan nama pena 'Angel Shadow'. Ketika ia masuk SMA, ia mulai membuat novel dan novel pertamanya yang berjudul 'Bayangan Hitam' dan telah terjual sejumlah 800 eksemplar. Permulaan yang baik bagi seorang pemula. Setelah itu ia menerbitkan satu novel setiap tahunnya karena kesibukannya di tim basket Seirin. Novel yang Akashi baca merupakan novel ketiga yang ia buat.

"Akashi-kun, di akhir pekan ini maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke cappyland? Aku ingin mencari refrensi untuk novelku. Aku pikir mengajak anak yang masih sekolah adalah pilihan yang tepat"

"Tentu, aku menerima ajakanmu"

* * *

 **Week 2**

 **Jum'at**

* * *

From: Akashi-kun

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 9 di apartemenmu. Jangan pergi duluan.

* * *

From: Tetsuya

To: Akashi Seijuro

Baiklah, akan aku tunggu

* * *

.

.

 **Minggu**

 **TING TONG**

Bel di apartemen Kuroko dibunyikan oleh Akashi. Kuroko yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi langsung berlari terburu-buru untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Akashi-kun, silahkan masuk"

Akashi mematung dan membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kuroko yang sedang bertelanjang dada, mengalungkan handuknya di bahunya, dan memakai celana pendek di atas lutut. Kemudian tetes-tetes air yang mengalir di rambut panjang Kuroko.

Ini penipuan. Tapi kemarin Kuroko mengenakan kaos lengan panjang garis-garis putih-biru muda dan celana jeans. Ia sedikit tomboy untuk seorang perempuan.

"Jadi kau itu laki-laki? Tapi kau kemarin tidak keberatan aku panggil 'nona'?"

Kuroko tertawa hambar dan mempersilahkan Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia mengambil minuman kaleng dari kulkasnya dan melemparkannya satu untuk Akashi yang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah. Akashi menangkap kaleng tersebut dengan satu tangan sementara Kuroko masih berada di depan kulkas sedang menenggak minuman kaleng yang lainnya.

"Aku orang yang tidak mau mencampur-aduk kehidupan menulisku dan kehidupan nyataku. Aku berlaku sama ketika aku bertemu dengan penggemarku yang lain. Kebanyakan penggemarku menganggap aku adalah seorang perempuan, ya biarkan saja mereka. Aku diam tidak mengelak karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka ketika tahu bahwa novelis favoritnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi karena kita sekarang berteman, otomatis kau mengetahui kehidupan nyataku seperti apa. Jadi cepat atau lambat, bagaimanapun reaksimu, aku harus memberitahu gender asliku"

Dari awal, Akashi memang tertarik pada orang yang ada di depannya ini. Akashi dapat dengan mudah menebak dan memprediksi masa depan dengan _emperror eye_ yang ia miliki. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyuman, ia mendapatkan seorang teman yang cukup menarik. Memang tidak salah keinginan Akashi untuk berteman dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan diikuti dengan langkah Akashi.

"Ngapain ikut-ikutan masuk ke kamarku, Akashi-kun?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, lagipula aku ini normal dan kau normal. Bukan seorang _gay_ , jadi tidak masalah bukan?"

Langkah kaki Kuroko dilanjutkan dan diikuti dengan langkah kaki Akashi. Akashi duduk di tempat tidur Kuroko sementara Kuroko membuka lemari baju tiga pintunya. Mencari baju yang pas untuk Kuroko kenakan.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Ia mengambil sebuah baju dari lemari Kuroko dengan arah matanya yang menatap tajam ke wajah Kuroko. Baju yang ada di genggaman Akashi kemudian ia cocokan ke badan Kuroko.

"Yang ini cocok. Kalau kamu pakai ini pasti gak ketahuan kalau kamu itu laki-laki"

Wajah Kuroko datar, Kuroko memegang pergelangan lengan Akashi dan hendak menyimpan dress putih pendek yang Akashi pegang. Sisi jahil Akashi mulai muncul dan sepertinya akan membuat Kuroko sedikit kerepotan.

"Aku ini laki-laki Akashi-kun"

Akashi berusaha menggoda Kuroko, lebih tepatnya menjahili Kuroko.

"Ayo coba pakai"

"Yamerou Akashi-kun"

Adegan pemaksaan terus berlanjut dan masing-masing pihak tetap keras kepala. Akashi yang keras ingin melihat Kuroko memakai dress putih dan Kuroko yang keras menolaknya.

"Baik baik aku pakai sebentar saja, tapi kau jangan tertawa"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan tertawa. Tapi pakai dengan sepatunya juga yah"

Akashi menyerahkan dress putih dan sepatu flat yang berwarna senada dengan dressnya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko melihatnya dengan enggan dan memakainya.

Akashi tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, sehingga ia akan selalu menepati janjinya. Ia tidak tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum. Kuroko memang melarangnya untuk tertawa, tapi tidak dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah puas kau sekarang? Aku mau ganti dulu"

"Tunggu dulu cantik"

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Kuroko. Bukan karena ia marah, namun karena ia murung dipanggil 'cantik' oleh Akashi. Padahal Akashi hanya berkata yang sebenarnya.

Akashi memegang pergelangan lengan Kuroko yang hendak ingin berganti baju lagi. Ia tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu. Namun suara Akashi yang terlalu rendah di telinganya membuat Kuroko geli dan menghindar dari Akashi dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ucapkan langsung saja, lagipula di rumah ini hanya ada kau dan aku"

"Aku punya ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke cappyland dengan pakaian seperti ini? kamu bisa lebih leluasa mengambil refrensi disana tanpa perlu khawatir diperhatikan orang lain. Dua orang laki-laki yang jalan bareng itu kayak homo"

Kuroko yang sedang murung makin murung dengan ide Akashi. Ia pergi ke pojokan terdekat sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di lantai.

"Itu hanya saran Kuroko, jika kau keberatan tak masalah"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah"

Masalah selesai dan mereka berangkat ke cappyland. Tak lupa Kuroko membawa tas kecil, kamera, dan catatan kecil untuk mencatat bahan refrensi untuk novelnya..

* * *

 **Cappyland**

Sesampainya di sana, Kuroko langsung mengajak Akashi untuk naik (kuda-kudaan). Kuroko mengambil foto dengan kameranya sambil mencatat di buku kecil yang ia bawa.

"Kau nampak kesulitan, biar aku yang mengambilkan fotonya untukmu"

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, aku sangat terbantu"

Kuroko naik ke wahana komedi putar dan Akashi mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang. Kuroko naik ke sebuah kuda sementara Akashi enggan naik dan memutuskan untuk berdiri saja sambil memegang pegangan besi.

"Bisakah kau memotretku ketika aku sedang melihat ke arah sana, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengerti maksud Kuroko, kemudian Akashi memotret Kuroko yang duduk di atas kuda sambil menulis di buku kecilnya. Ia kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko meminta Akashi untuk mengambil beberapa gambar lagi dengan fokus pengunjung lain.

Setelah memenuhi permintaan Kuroko, Akashi memperlihatkan hasil fotonya kepada Kuroko. Ia berterima kasih, mengambil kamera miliknya dan memotret Akashi.

Tidak lama, Kuroko dan Akashi turun dari wahana tersebut. Tujuan Kuroko hanya mencari refrensi bukan senang-senang. Pengalaman lebih baik dan akurat daripada hanya sekedar mencari di internet.

Awalnya Kuroko pikir Akashi akan senang jika diajak ke taman bermain, namun dugaan Kuroko salah karena Akashi lebih dewasa dari yang ia pikirkan. Kuroko sebaiknya tidak berlama-lama dan segera pergi jika tujuannya sudah tercapai.

Selanjutnya Kuroko menaiki _ferris wheel._ Wahana ini cukup tinggi. Keindahan kota Kyoto mungkin dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari ketinggian disini.

Ketika hendak menaiki wahana tersebut, Kuroko sedikit kesulitan karena penampilannya. Yah walau sebenarnya Kuroko itu laki-laki, tapi kalau berpenampilan seperti itu pasti kesulitan. Akashi memegangi tangan Kuroko yang hendak menaiki wahana tersebut dan diikuti dengan Akashi.

Kuroko kembali menulis di catatan kecilnya, Akashi yang memegang kembali kamera milik Kuroko iseng memotret Kuroko yang sedang serius menulis. Tak lama ia memasukkan buku kecilnya ke tas dan mengambil kamera miliknya yang dipegang oleh Akashi.

"Terima kasih. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri"

Kuroko mengambil beberapa foto untuk mempermudah dirinya mendeskripsikan suatu tempat di novelnya. Tak lama ia turun dari wahana tersebut.

"Selesai. Terima kasih Akashi-kun telah membantu, aku mau beli minuman dahulu. Kau mau aku belikan? Biar aku yang traktir"

"Ah tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang membelikanmu minum. Kau tunggulah sebentar disini"

Kuroko cukup pegal berjalan dan ia duduk di bangku taman sambil menuunggu Akashi yang sedang membelikan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Tak lama, beberapa pemuda yang tidak Kuroko kenal menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau Angel Shadow yang novelnya selalu masuk jajaran best seller terus 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan enggan dan pemuda tersebut meminta tanda tangan di kaos yang ia kenakan. Setelah si _fans_ mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pergi.

Tak lama, dua orang tidak dikenal menghampiri Kuroko. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan satu pria berambut merah gelap dengan degradasi hitam.

"Nona? Kau sendiri saja?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah gelap.

Kuroko cuek tidak menanggapi, ia berharap Akashi segera datang. Inilah alasan Kuroko tidak mau berpakaian seperti ini. Akan ada banyak pria yang tidak ia kenal menghampirinya. Kuroko menyetujui usul Akashi karena ia pikir selama ada Akashi di sampingnya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak baik mengabaikan orang yang bertanya padamu, nona"

"Niisan, biar aku saja yang urus dia. Aku sedikit tertarik padanya"

"Terserah kau saja, Taiga"

Orang yang dipanggil Taiga ikut bergabung duduk dengan Kuroko tanpa dipersilahkan. Kuroko risih dengan Taiga yang ingin dekat dengan dirinya, sehingga ia menjaga jarak. Namun semakin Kuroko menghindarinya, semakin ingin Taiga mendekati dirinya.

Akashi datang dengan dua gelas minuman di kedua tangannya. Kuroko menghela nafas lega, ia segera mendekati Akashi dan mengambil minumannya.

"Aku harap dua orang ini tidak mengganggumu, Angel"

Perkataan ala drama-drama romantis dikeluarkan oleh Akashi. Ia berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Kuroko. kemudian ia merangkul Kuroko dan menatap tajam dua orang tidak dikenal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya 'kan Angel?"

Akashi mendapatkan jawaban dengan gelengan kepala Kuroko. Jari telunjuk Akashi diarahkan kepada dua orang pria iseng di depannya.

"Jangan ganggu kekasihku. _Mother of titan_! Terutama kau, _monster merah!_ "

Masalah selesai dan Akashi pergi sambil merangkul bahu Kuroko. Setelah merasa sudah jauh dari dua orang tersebut, Akashi melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Kuroko.

"Jadi itu yang selama ini kau sering hadapi? Mungkin kau harus memotong rambutmu. Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu seperti laki-laki sedikit. Tapi terserah kau saja, ini hanya sebuah saran"

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka sampai di parkiran mobil dan tak lama _butler_ Akashi membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

Wajah Kuroko masih tersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya. Kuroko masih menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Akashi cuek-cuek saja, namun jika seperti ini pasti ada suatu masalah tentang Kuroko. Tapi bukankah masalah tadi sudah selesai? Dua orang tersebut telah pergi dan mereka aman di dalam mobil di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Kuroko"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun. Aku sendiri memang sangat ingin memotongnya tapi ibuku melarang keras. Aku anak tunggal dan ibuku sangat ingin anak perempuan sehingga menjadikan aku seperti ini. Pakaian yang aku pakai saat ini adalah pemberiannya saat ia berkunjung ke apartemenku dua hari yang lalu"

Akashi diam sambil menyimak cerita Kuroko. Lagi-lagi anak yang menjadi korban keegoisan orangtuanya. Akashi merasakan hal yang sama karena ia sendiri mengalaminya. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan sebagai calon tunggal penerus perusahaan besar Akashi membuatnya ia dibesarkan dan dididik dengan penuh kedisiplinan dan kesempurnaan. Menguasai banyak hal dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan.

Akashi sendiri menjadi tidak memiliki teman semasa kecil. Yang ia lakukan semasa kecil hanya belajar, les musik, dan didikan lainnya sebagai calon penerus tunggal Akashi. Teman mainnya hanya _maid_ , _butler_ dan ibundanya. Namun kini ibundanya telah tiada. Ayahnya bukanlah pribadi yang bersahabat dengan anaknya, ia pribadi yang kolot.

Namun ketika ia menginjak SMP dan SMA setidaknya ia memiliki beberapa teman. Akashi senang ketika diizinkan untuk bersekolah di sekolah seperti biasa, ia muak dengan _home schooling._ Setidaknya sekolah menjadi tempat satu-satunya bagi Akashi untuk berekspresi dan bebas.

"Jika ibumu suka berkunjung tentunya akan merepotkan jika kau memotong rambutmu. Tapi dengan penampilan seperti ini kau seperti seorang _Angel,_ Angel _"_

Kuroko menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan Akashi hendak memberinya sesuatu.

Akashi memberinya tiga kotak pewarna rambut? Untuk apa?

"Aku membantumu hari ini mencari refrensi untuk novel terbarumu. Sekarang giliran kau yang membantuku"

"Membantumu?"

"Datanglah ke rumahku minggu depan dengan mewarnai rambutmu dan memakai dress putih seperti ini. Tenang saja, aku memberimu merk yang cepat luntur dalam waktu tiga hari. Sopirku juga akan menjemputmu ke apartemenmu. Aku ingin sup tofu buatanmu"

"Sup tofu? Mengapa untuk membuat sup tofu aku harus mengecat rambutku? Lagipula aku tidak bisa memasak, aku hanya bisa memasak telur rebus"

"Ini hanya permintaan kecil saja. Setidaknya kau punya _basic_ memasak. Enak atau tidak tetap aku makan kok"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sendu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat pandangan Akashi yang demikian karena biasanya pandangan Akashi selalu tegas namun terkadang lembut.

"Baiklah"

* * *

 **Week 3**

 **Rabu**

Kuroko menaruh beberapa kantung belanjaannya di _counter_ dapurnya. Ia akan belajar cara memasak sup tofu dengan resep yang ia dapatkan dari internet. Walaupun Akashi bilang ia akan memakan masakan Kuroko walau rasanya tidak enak sekalipun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap harus belajar menyajikan masakan yang layak untuk dimakan walau rasanya tidak enak.

 **Sabtu**

Esok adalah hari dimana Kuroko akan pergi ke rumah Akashi. Sesuai dengan permintaan Akashi, Kuroko mengecat rambutnya dengan cat rambut yang telah dibelikan oleh Akashi sebelumnya. Ia membaca petunjuk pemakaian dan mengikutinya. Ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengecat rambutnya karena panjang rambutnya.

Setelah selesai mengecat rambut, tak lama ponselnya berbunyi.

* * *

From: Akashi-kun

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Besok sopirku akan menjemputmu jam 9. Tunggulah di dalam apartemenmu.

* * *

Kuroko langsung membalas pesan dari Akashi dan membuka laptopnya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan novelnya dengan segera walau tanggal _deadline_ masih jauh.

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu**

Kuroko sudah bersiap-siap sejak pagi hari. Ia bangun di pagi hari kemudian mandi dan memakai pakaian yang sama seperti hari minggu sebelumnya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Akashi.

 **TING TONG**

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, Kuroko membukakan pintu dan _butler_ yang sudah ia hapal wajahnya berada di hadapannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-sama, saya datang untuk menjemput anda sesuai dengan perintah Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuro"

30 menit kemudian, Kuroko sampai di rumah Akashi. Ia takjub dengan keindahan rumah Akashi yang megah. Kuroko sudah menebak bahwa Akashi adalah orang kaya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sekaya ini. Rumahnya lebih cocok disebut sebagai istana.

 _Butler_ Akashi membukakan pintu mobil. Kuroko keluar dengan anggun. _Butler_ Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk menunggu di ruang tamu namun Kuroko sebenarnya tidak suka menunggu. Sehingga Kuroko dengan ditemani _Butler_ Akashi pergi ke tempat dimana Akashi menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Biasanya Akashi bermain shogi sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Akashi-kun"

Akashi menoleh kepada sosok yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat penampilan Kuroko dan ia tersenyum puas karena sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Kemarilah Kuroko, Tanaka-san terima kasih telah menjemputnya"

 _Butler_ Akashi membungkukkan badannya dan mohon pamit. Kuroko mendekat dan ikut bergabung dengan Akashi yang sedang bermain shogi.

"Kau bisa bermain shogi? Maukah kau menemani aku bermain?"

"Sedikit"

Kuroko duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Akashi dan bermain shogi melawannya.

"Kau cantik, Angel. Seperti _Angel_ "

Seperti biasa, jika Kuroko dipuji 'cantik' maka saat itulah Kuroko akan diam sejuta bahasa. Ia tetap berwajah datar seperti biasa. Kini giliran Kuroko. Ia berpikir sejenak dan menjalankan pionnya.

"Kau sengaja kalah atau apa? Kita baru saja bermain dan kau kalah dengan cepat"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku hanya mengerti sedikit. Jadi aku kalah wajar 'kan?"

Akashi menghela nafas. Ini masih jam 10 dan Akashi belum merasa lapar. Akashi kemudian mengajak Kuroko berkeliling halaman rumah Akashi sambil mengobrol. Halaman Akashi yang kelewat luas membuat Kuroko pegal lama-lama berjalan. Akashi kemudian mengajak Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah untuk beristirahat.

Namun Akashi ingin bermain musik untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia mengajak Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam alat musik klasik seperti biola, klarinet, piano, dan alat musik lainnya yang Kuroko tidak tahu namanya.

Tangan Akashi mengambil sebuah biola dan memainkannya. Kuroko melihatnya dengan pandangan berbinar, ia tidak tahu kalau Akashi bisa bermain biola. Akashi memainkannya dengan baik, tanpa ada suara _false._

Kuroko tau yang dimainkan Akashi. Beethoven's violin sonata no. 5, "spring".

Beethoven memiliki masalah dalam pendengarannya namun itu bukanlah alasan baginya menyerah dalam musik. Beliau menyusun karya dengan melodi yang ceria dan bahagia. Setelah melewati musim dingin yang keras, maka hangatnya musim semi akan datang. Musik klasik memang luar biasa.

Ketika kau mendengarnya, kau akan merasa bahagia, bersinar dan bercahaya. Kuroko terharu melihat Akashi, ia seperti merasa bebas, tenang, dan santai. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara Akashi mengekspresikan dirinya. Jika kau menutup matamu, kau akan membayangkan berada di sebuah taman yang luas dimana bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran di musim semi.

Tidak puas hanya memerhatikan Akashi, Kuroko bergabung dengan Akashi. Ia duduk di kursi dan memainkan sebuah piano. Jarinya yang lentik memainkan tuts-tuts hitam dan putih, mengiringi permainan biola Akashi.

Akashi larut dalam permainannya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari adanya instrumen lain yang mengiringi dirinya. Ketika ia sadar adanya instrumen lain yang mengiringi, ia berhenti memainkan biolanya. Tak lama Kuroko ikut berhenti ketika Akashi berhenti memainkan biolanya.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi guru TK. Seorang guru TK harus bisa bermain piano atau menguasai alat musik lainnya dan bernyanyi"

Peraturan di Jepang yang mewajibkan seorang guru TK dan SD menguasai alat musik dan pandai bernyanyi. Hal ini tidak lepas dari peran musik yang baik bagi perkembangan otak anak-anak.

"Guru TK? Aku pikir kau ingin menjadi seorang sastrawan terkenal"

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal, itu hanya hobi saja"

Kuroko memainkan pianonya kembali namun dengan lagu yang berbeda.

 _Mozart sonata in D_

Jari-jari Kuroko yang lentik dengan jangkauan lebar jari-jarinya memudahkannya menguasai alat musik ini. Akashi menyunggingkan seyuman dan duduk bergabung dengan Kuroko. Kuroko sedikit bergeser ke arah kanan guna memberi ruang yang luas untuk Akashi. Akashi kemudian mengikuti Kuroko. Ia melemaskan persendian jari-jarinya dan ikut bermain bersama Kuroko.

Namun tak lama Kuroko mengehentikan jari-jarinya. Akashi heran kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa Kuroko? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti"

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berganti lagu saja. Aku ingin memainkan musik biasa saja. Aku sedang suka lagu ANSWER yang dinyanyikan Ono Kenshou dan Kamiya Hiroshi"

"Akhir-akhir ini lagu tersebut sering diputar di radio. Aku sering mendengarnya saat di perjalanan sekolah. Bagaimana jika kita menyanyikannya? Aku cover suara Kamiya dan kau Ono Kenshou"

Kuroko menyetujuinya dan kembali memainkan pianonya sambil menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama Akashi.

Jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts piano, menciptakan melodi intro dan Kuroko mulai bernyanyi. Suara Kuroko merdu dan lembut, mungkin jika ia bernyanyi sebuah lulabi yang mendengarnya akan bermimpi dengan indah.

Kemudian dilanjut dengan bagian Akashi yang menyanyi. Walau suara Akashi sedikit cempreng, namun cukup enak untuk didengar karena tidak ada suara _false._ Setelah bagian mereka bernyanyi sendiri-sendiri, mereka bernyanyi bersama.

 _Nani ga tadashikutemo nani ga machigaidemo_

 _(bukan masalah mana yang benar dan mana yang salah)_

 _Sore wo shimesu michi ga hitotsu dake nara_

 _(karena hanya satu hal yang tidak kita ketahui)_

 _Mayowazu tsuranukou kanaruzu tsukitsukeyou_

 _(melewati yang ada di depan tanpa ragu dan tanpa kegagalan)_

 _Yuruganai jibun no kotae da to_

 _(jawabanku adalah jangan ragu kepada diri sendiri)_

Pandangan Akashi tidak terlepas dari wajah Kuroko. seperti yang tidak pernah bosan ia ucapkan kepada Kuroko.

" _Angel benar-benar seperti Angel"_.

Jam dinding klasik di rumah Akashi berdentang keras yang menunjukkan waktu telah mencapai tengah hari. Mereka berhenti bernyanyi dan bermain musik untuk segera menuju ruang makan.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan memasakkan sup tofu untukmu"

Kuroko mengikuti Akashi yang menunjukkan dapur rumah Akashi. Dapurnya lumayan luas, sepertinya seluruh rumah Akashi memang dirancang dengan konsep luas, klasik, kuno, namun memberi kesan antik tersendiri.

Akashi membantu Kuroko menyiapkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan kitchen set yang lumayan cukup tinggi. Walau Kuroko lebih tua darinya, namun Akashi memiliki tinggi diatas Kuroko.

"Biar aku bantu Kuroko. Jika dilakukan berdua bukankah akan lebih mudah dan cepat?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Akashi, aku bisa sendiri. Aku mohon, setidaknya ini caraku berterima kasih setelah minggu lalu kau menemaniku mencari refrensi novelku"

Akashi menuruti keinginan Kuroko. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah kelaparan, tapi ia bersedia menunggu.

Memerhatikan Kuroko yang sedang memasak menjadi hiburannya tersendiri. Ini lebih menarik daripada menonton pertandingan basket antara SMA Kaijo dan Akademi Touou.

Kuroko memotong-motong sayurannya, mencampur semua bumbu, dan melakukan tahap demi tahap dengan rapih. Akashi yang sudah lapar namun berusaha ' _stay cool_ ' di depan Kuroko. Ia akan membuat Kuroko terburu-buru jika memberitahu bahwa ia sudah lapar, bagaimanapun juga terburu-buru itu tidak baik dan akhirnya membuatmu bersikap ceroboh.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya Kuroko menyelesaikan masakannya. Akashi melihat masakan yang Kuroko buat. Ternyata tidak hanya sup tofu yang Kuroko buat, ia membuat karage dan tempura juga sebagai teman makan sup tofu. Jangan lupakan soal nasi panasnya juga. Wajar saja Kuroko menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk memasak.

Semua masakan Kuroko ia taruh di meja makan, Akashi ingin membantu namun Kuroko menolak untuk diberikan bantuan. Kuroko menyuruh Akashi untuk diam duduk di meja makan dan memakan masakannya.

Sesuap nasi Kuroko tuangkan ke mangkuk nasi untuk Akashi, begitu pula dengan sup tofu dan yang lainnya ia taruh dengan proporsional di piring untuk lauk pauk dan mangkuk sup.

Akashi mengambil sendok dan menyesap supnya dengan tenang. Ia makan dengan tenang dan rapih. Sementara Kuroko menyiapkan porsi makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Akashi-kun?"

"Lumayan"

Kuroko menghela nafas, setidaknya masakannya layak di makan. Tidak seperti masakan buatan temannya, Momoi yang tidak layak disebut sebagai makanan.

"Kau kenapa Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Mata Akashi terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kuroko yakin, pasti tidak sesuai dengan perkataan 'tidak apa-apa' yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

Mereka makan siang dalam diam, tidak baik berbicara sambil makan. Akashi merindukan suasana seperti ini. Makan bersama dengan kehangatan, bukan dengan suasana dingin dan kaku.

Setelah makan siang, Akashi mengajak Kuroko ke luar ruangan. Mereka duduk di bangku halaman belakang rumah Akashi.

Akashi duduk sambil memainkan rambut panjang Kuroko. Kuroko diam saja karena pemandangan kolam ikan koi lebih menarik daripada memandangi wajah Akashi.

Tiba-tiba Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kuroko yang sedikit terbuka karena dress putih yang ia pakai.

Kuroko kebingungan namun tak lama punggungnya terasa basah. Apa mungkin...

 _Akashi ini sedang menangis?_

Tetes-tetes air mata Akashi membasahi punggung Kuroko. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang Kuroko.

"Kaa-san"

Kuroko ingin melepaskan pelukan Akashi namun melihat dirinya yang sedang terlihat rapuh ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jika sebuah pelukan dapat membuat Akashi tenang, walau terasa pegal pun Kuroko akan membiarkannya.

Akashi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan terburu-buru mengusap air matanya. Tetes airmatanya terlalu berharga untuk diperlihatkan kepada oranglain.

"Maaf Kuroko, tiba-tiba aku jadi melankolis begini"

"Alasan hari ini kau meminta semua ini, kau merindukan almarhumah ibumu 'kan?"

Kini giliran Kuroko yang memeluk Akashi. Akashi membalas pelukan Kuroko. Ia merindukan sosok ibunya yang meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu saat ia kelas 5 SD.

Siang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan Akashi yang memainkan rambut panjang Kuroko yang kini dicat dengan warna yang sama dengan warna rambut ibunda Akashi.

Buaian angin sejuk di musim semi membuat Akashi menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidur di pangkuan Kuroko. Kuroko dengan senang hati memanjakan Akashi dan mengusap rambut merah Akashi yang kini hampir panjang. Akashi terlihat tersenyum, mungkin Akashi sedang bermimpi indah memimpikan ibundanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Week 4**

Sosok Akashi yang tegas ternyata memiliki sisi rapuh. Setiap orang memiliki sisi rapuhnya tersendiri, namun Kuroko tidak menyangka ia bisa melihat sisi rapuh Akashi.

 **Minggu**

Biasanya Akashi dan Kuroko akan bertemu setiap akhir pekan. Namun entah minggu ini mereka akan bertemu atau tidak, Akashi hari ini ada pertandingan basket. Kuroko diajak untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut namun menolaknya karena ia ingin segera menyelesaikan novel karangannya.

 **TING TONG**

Kuroko dengan malas membuka pintu apartemennya. Lagipula ini sudah hampir malam, siapa yang hendak menemuinya di saat menjelang malam seperti ini.

"Kombanwa, Kuroko"

"Akashi-kun? Untuk apa kau kemari saat hari hampir malam?"

"Stadion tempat aku bertanding tadi berada di dekat sini. Jadi aku mau mampir sebentar"

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke rumah. Besok pagi kau sekolah 'kan?"

"Hanya sebentar, bolehkah aku ikut mandi? Badanku terasa tidak enak setelah berkeringat tadi"

Kuroko menyerahkan handuk kepada Akashi. Ia kemudian segera mandi dan keluar 10 menit kemudian dan menyerahkan handuknya kepada Kuroko.

"A- Akashi-kun, bagaimana pertandingannya tadi? Maaf aku tidak sempat menonton pertandinganmu"

"Aku mengerti kesibukanmu Kuroko, rambutmu sudah kembali ke warna semula"

"Ya begitulah"

Akashi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kuroko mengambil pengering rambut dan mengeringkan rambut Akashi.

"Akashi-kun"

Kuroko mematikan pengering rambutnya karena rambut Akashi yang sudah kering. Kemudian ia menyisiri rambut Akashi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun"

"Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu, Kuroko"

Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya terhadap Akashi kini terbalas. Perasaan tidak terbalas itu menyakitkan, namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko karena perasaannya berbalas.

"Tuan muda, ayah anda menyuruh anda untuk segera pulang"

Akashi mengambil tasnya yang ia letakan begitu saja di atas sofa. Si tua bangka itu menyebalkan memang, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetaplah orangtua Akashi.

"Maaf Kuroko aku tidak bisa berlama-lama"

"Kamu gak makan atau minum dulu?"

"Tidak perlu merepotkan Tetsuya. Tak apa 'kan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Bagaimana jika kau sekarang memanggil nama depan saja? Kita 'kan sudah akrab"

"Baiklah"

Akashi mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu dan memakainya.

"Aku pamit dulu"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sei-kun"

* * *

 **Week 5**

Akashi heran mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kuroko sering sekali mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya. Ia sangat perhatian sekali. Bukannya keberatan atau apa, masalahnya Akashi bukan orang yang _fast respond_ karena ia memiliki banyak urusan di hari-hari biasanya. Apalagi ia kini menjadi seorang ketua OSIS walau ia baru kelas satu SMA.

Sebuah e-mail masuk ke handphone Akashi kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu.

* * *

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Aku belum tidur Sei-kun. Aku terlalu bersemangat menyelesaikan novelku  
_

 _Bagaimana dengan Sei-kun? Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu makan siangmu sehingga Sei-kun jadi tidak sempat makan siang o.O_

* * *

Merepotkan menurut Akashi. Kenapa ia dan Kuroko jadi seperti orang yang sedang pacaran? Sering berbalas pesan, saling perhatian, Kuroko yang beberapa hari sempat cemburu.

* * *

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _Siapa itu Reo? T.T_

* * *

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _Selamat pagi dan semangat pagi ^0^/ hati-hati di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah ya_

* * *

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _Oyasumi :*_

* * *

Akashi terkadang bingung membalasnya seperti apa. Kadang ia balas apa adanya, kadang ia balas singkat, dan jika ia bingung ia tidak membalas pesan dari Kuroko.

 **Sabtu**

Hari ini Akashi berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko sepulang sekolah. Walau hari ini sekolah libur, namun ia mempunyai kewajiban sebagai ketua OSIS sehingga ia hadir di saat hari libur. Beruntung hari ini tidak banyak keperluan, ia hanya berada satu jam di sekolah dan jam 10 ia sudah berada di apartemen Kuroko.

Akashi memerlukan bantuan Kuroko untuk tugas bahasa Jepangnya. Tugasnya adalah mewawancarai seorang penulis baik itu penulis amatir, pemula, ataupun yang sudah handal. Yang penting penulis tersebut memiliki banyak karya. Dan ia memutuskan akan mewawancara si Angel Shadow untuk tugasnya.

From: Tetsuya

To: Akashi Seijuro

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu, Sei-kun /

Sesampainya di apartemen Kuroko, Akashi langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Banyak pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepada Kuroko sehingga ia merekamnya dengan alat perekam yang ada di handphonenya. Tugasnya mudah, jadi cepat selesai.

Namun yang membuat Akashi meras risih adalah terkadang Kuroko menjadi manja kepadanya. Kuroko menjadi aneh. Minggu-minggu ini.

Akashi merasa lapar dan membuka isi kulkas Kuroko. Ia terkejut dengan isi kulkas Kurokoyang isinya penuh dengan makanan instan. Akashi selalu makan makanan sehat dan ia paling anti dengan makanan instan.

"Tetsuya, kulkasmu penuh dengan makanan instan semua. Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu"

"Aku tidak sempat keluar rumah minggu ini. Terakhir kali aku keluar rumah ketika pergi ke rumahmu dan sepulangnya aku membeli stok makanan selama seminggu. Aku sibuk dengan novelku Sei-kun"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang sedang berada di dapur. Ia memeluk Akashi dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Akashi. Merasa tidak nyaman, Akashi melepaskan pelukan sepihak Kuroko.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi manja begini sih?"

"Wajar dong, kita 'kan pacaran"

Akashi terdiam dan mencerna kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Kita?"

"Iya. Kau dan aku"

"Pacaran?"

"Iya"

Akashi mencerna ulang kata-kata Kuroko dan mengkonfirmasinya sekali lagi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak minggu lalu. Masa Sei-kun lupa? Baru saja enam hari yang lalu"

Akashi berusaha mengingat kejadian minggu lalu. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di minggu lalu. Ia hanya berkunjung sebentar ke apartemen Kuroko, ikut mandi, dan kemudian pulang karena disuruh oleh ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau menganggapnya seperti itu?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, aku juga menyukaimu. Lantas apalagi kalau bukan pacaran? Atau kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai _kokuhaku_ biasa?"

Bukannya Akashi itu bodoh, namun ia berpikir dengan teliti. Sepertinya sekarang sedang terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Akashi sekarang mengerti namun ada satu hal yang harus ia konfirmasi.

"Oh hal itu. Maaf Tetsuya, sepertinya telah terjadi suatu kesalah pahaman. Maksudku, ya aku menyukaimu. Kau banyak mengeluarkan karya di usia mudamu. Selain itu kau lembut, tidak gampang menyerah, dan konsisten dengan apa yang kau kerjakan. Aku menyukainya, mengaguminya. Tapi bukan suka yang seperti kau pikirkan, Tetsuya"

Wajah datar Kuroko kini tak lagi datar. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi sendunya, ia sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau seorang _gay?_ "

Kuroko masih berwajah sendu, mau tak mau dan cepat atau lambat Akashi sebagai temannya harus mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Ya, Sei-kun. Kau benar dan aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Tetes airmata mengalir dari irs cerulean Kuroko. Tak lama tetes-tetes airmata tersebut membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, Akashi adalah seorang _straight._

"Kenapa aku tinggal disini adalah karena keluargaku membuangku. Namun hanya ibu dan Mayuzumi-niisan sepupuku yang masih menengok keadaanku dan masih menganggapku sebagai keluarga mereka. Aku bohong soal kuliahku, aku banyak menghasilkan karya akhir-akhir ini karena disitulah kehidupanku. Tanpa _uang_ _royalti_ yang aku dapatkan, aku tidak akan bisa hidup. Apartemen ini pun aku menyewanya dengan harga yang murah karena pemiliknya adalah kenalan Mayuzumi-niisan"

Akashi terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Kuroko mengambil tisu untuk menghapus airmatanya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hidup dalam bayangan nama _Angel Shadow_ karena aku tidak mau ada seseorang yang mengetahui kehidupan asliku. Namun ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak ragu untuk berbagi kehidupan nyataku denganmu. Aku senang ketika kau bersedia menjadi temanku. Namun aku tetaplah seorang _gay_ yang lama-kelamaan menyukaimu. Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku buruk dalam hal pertemanan. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman adalah karena hal ini juga. Aku berbohong soal umurku dan karyaku, aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa karya yang sudah aku buat. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah enam kali berganti nama pena dan nama penaku yang saat ini adalah yang paling lama. Sudah hampir lima tahun lebih aku menggunakannya. Umurku berada jauh di atasmu, aku 10 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Aku memanfaatkan wajahku yang sering dibilang masih anak seperti SMA untuk merahasiakan umurku yang sebenarnya"

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya"

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah banyak membohongi dirimu. Tugas sekolahmu sudah selesai 'kan? Kau boleh pergi. Aku ingin sendiri"

Hujan airmata di kedua pelupuk mata Kuroko tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Akashi yang hendak menghapus kedua airmatanya namun Kuroko menepis kedua tangan Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia mengerti dan pergi dari apartemen Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu**

Akashi tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Ia melihat jam di atas meja nakasnya.

 **4.11**

Sudah hampir pagi namun Akashi tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang Kuroko masih berada di pikirannya.

' _Angel, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku percaya padamu Angel'_

Kusso! Akashi itu straight tapi mengapa ia menjadi sering memikirkan Kuroko? Rasa bersalah? Tidak, dari awal Akashi sudah mengira jika Kuroko adalah seorang _gay_. Namun ia ragu untuk memastikannya atau menanyakannya langsung. Ketika ia menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, Akashi tidak menyangka itu akan mengganggu hubungan baiknya dengan Kuroko.

Perasaan tidak enak yang didapatkan ketika Akashi memikirkan Kuroko. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kuroko.

To: Tetsuya

From: Akashi Seijuro

Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?

Lima menit setelah Akashi mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko, laporan pengiriman tidak kunjung datang. Demikian pula dengan satu jam setelahnya.

Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Kuroko sekarang juga. Ia membangunkan sopirnya di pagi-pagi buta untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen Kuroko.

Namun sayang, ketika sesampainya di apartemen Kuroko yang ia dapatkan hanyalah. Sebuah papan nama marga di apartemen nomor 114 yang kini telah kosong. Akashi berusaha membuka pintu namun dikunci. Ia bertanya kepada pegawai apartemen dan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Ah penghuni nomor 114 sudah pindah kemarin sore. Di dalam hanya ada perabot rumah tangga yang memang disediakan kepada penyewa apartemen disini tentu tidak boleh dibawa ketika penyewa pindah"

"Izinkan aku masuk satu kali saja. Akan aku bayar berapapun asal kau mengizinkan aku masuk kesana satu kali saja"

"Baiklah"

Pegawai apartemen mengizinkannya dan membuka kunci untuk apartemen nomor 114. Akashi langsung masuk untuk mencari barang yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Kuroko saat ini. Kuroko pergi dengan terburu-buru, setidaknya ia pasti meninggalkan suatu petunjuk atau pesan.

Akashi mencari ke seluruh tempat. Kitchen set, lemari baju, kolong tempat tidur, sela-sela sofa, kamar mandi, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Namun nihil, ia tidak mendapat pesan atau petunjuk apapun. Ia bertanya lagi kepada pegawai apartemen.

"Apa kau tahu kemana ia tinggal sekarang?"

"Tidak, ketika aku hendak bertanya kepadanya. Ia hanya bilang akan tinggal sementara di rumah temannya"

Akashi semakin bingung. Kuroko pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun atau pesan apapun. Ini adalah perpisahan yang buruk. Kuroko.

Bukan Akashi jika ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia kemudian mengambil novel karya Kuroko guna melihat penerbitnya.

"Antar aku ke kantor penerbit novel ini"

 _Butler_ dan sopir Akashi menuruti perintah tuan mudanya. Industri hiburan memang tidak ada kata tidur. Penerbit novel pun demikian, ia beruntung bertemu dengan editor yang menangani novel Kuroko.

"Kemarin siang aku memang bertemu dengannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis. Dia sudah kelelahan. Tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti, aku yakin ia hanya hiatus saja untuk sementara waktu"

Hanya itu. Akashi tidak mendapatkan tempat tinggal Kuroko yang baru. Kini kemungkinan Akashi untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko hanya setipis kertas.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Kanagawa**

 **TING TONG**

"Tunggu sebentar-ssu. Kurokocchi, aku merindukanmu"

Si kuning Kise Ryouta memberikan pelukan ala _telletubies_ kepada Kuroko. Hal tersebut sudah biasa, namun Kuroko tetap saja merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sesak, Kise-kun"

"Di luar dingin, ayo masuk ke dalam-ssu"

Kuroko masuk ke dalam apartemen Kise dan duduk di sofa. Kise pergi ke dapur guna menemui _uke_ nya.

"Yukiocchi, tolong buatkan teh untukku dan Kurokocchi-ssu. Aaa~ sup gratin kesukaanku, kau tahu saja kesukaanku-ssu"

Tanda siku-siku imajiner tercetak di dahi Kasamatsu. Tak lama sebuah lemparan panci mendarat di wajah Kise.

"Yukiocchi hidoi-ssu, nanti kalau wajah tampanku rusak gimana? Aku nanti gak bisa kerja-ssu trus nanti gimana dengan anak kita?"

"Dasar bodoh! Laki-laki mana bisa punya anak! Ya nanti aku bikinkan tehnya, jangan dulu dicicipi supnya belum matang bodoh!"

Kini sebuah tendangan maut yang mendarat di wajah Kise. Tak ingin mengganggu _uke_ nya yang sedang memasak, Kise memutuskan bergabung bersama Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi? Tumben kau berkunjung?"

"Aku berencana tinggal di apartemen sebelahmu yang kosong untuk sementara waktu. Namun uang di rekeningku tidak cukup, bisakah kau meminjamkannya padaku, Kise-kun? Nanti pasti aku ganti"

"Ah aku kira ada apa, tinggallah di sini sesukamu. Kau masih menganggapku oranglain? Kita ini satu angkatan-ssu, apartemen ini milikku jadi aku memberimu tinggal gratis juga tidak masalah"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kise-kun"

Kise mengambil tisu dan menghapus air mata Kuroko yang berlinang di wajah imutnya.

"Akashi lagi? Aku selalu siap mendengar keluhanmu. Aku juga pernah menjadi seorang _uke_ "

* * *

 **Week 6**

Sudah berhari-hari Akashi tidak bisa tidur. Mata panda Akashi benar-benar mengerikan. Selain itu ia menjadi sering dimarahi oleh guru karena kedapatan tidur di kelas. Ia teledor menandatangani beberapa dokumen sehingga membuat pekerjaan sekretaris OSIS menjadi bertambah.

 _Akashi kacau tanpa seorang Angel._

* * *

 **Week 7**

Bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tidak bisa profesional. Ia kini terbiasa dengan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Akashi bangkit dari keterpurukan dan ia sudah dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa.

 _Walau ia sangat-sangat merindukan sosok Angelnya. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti_

* * *

 **Week 8**

Ketika Akashi bertemu dengan Kuroko, ia ingin langsung memeluk _Angel_ nya. Mendekapnya erat hingga ia tidak bisa pergi lagi dari sisinya.

 _Tapi itu hanyalah keinginan. Angan-angan yang entah dapat terwujud atau tidak._

* * *

 **Week 9**

" _Ya, Sei-kun. Kau benar dan aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih"_

Akashi baru sadar, ia adalah orang yang jahat. Menggantungkan perasaan Kuroko tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Jika ia bertemu Kuroko, ia akan menjawab "iya" agar Kuroko tidak menghilang dari sisinya lagi.

Akashi ingin melindungi sosok rapuh itu, ia ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kini ia tidak peduli ia harus menjadi seorang gay. Yang Akashi inginkan hanyalah selalu bersama dengan Kuroko. Jika bersama dengannya, ia merasa tenang, damai, dan bahagia.

 _ **JIKA**_

* * *

 **Week 10**

Sudah satu bulan sejak kepergian Kuroko yang entah pergi kemana. Ia menyuruh maid dan butlernya untuk memberitahu dirinya jika ada sebuah karya sastra dengan penulis _Angel Shadow_ atau keberadaan si penulis itu sendiri

 _Angel Shadow benar-benar seorang Angel Shadow._

* * *

 **Week 11**

Sebuah paket misterius datang ke kediaman Akashi. _Butler_ Akashi membuka paket tersebut dan isinya adalah buku. Ia memastikan buku tersebut adalah buku asli yang aman, bukanlah bom yang berbentuk sebuah buku. _Butler_ tersebut melihat nama pengirimnya walau tanpa alamat pengirim.

 _Angel shadow_

Itu adalah karya yang kemarin sibuk dibuat oleh Kuroko. _Butler_ tersebut menghubungi tuan mudanya yang masih berada di sekolah dan Akashi langsung menyuruhnya untuk membawakan karya tersebut ke sekolahnya.

Akashi melihat karya Kuroko yang langsung dikirim ke alamat rumahnya.

 _._

 _The Red King and Blue Angel_

.

Kuroko no baka! Jika ia sempat mengirim paket ke rumahnya, mengapa ia tidak sempat untuk menemuinya walau hanya satu detik saja. Sebenarnya ada dimana dia itu?

Akashi langsung membaca novel tersebut. Kata pengantarpun tak luput ia baca.

 _._

 _Ini adalah karya terakhir dari Angel Shadow. Terima kasih kepada para penggemarku yang selama ini selalu mendukungku. Karya terakhirku aku persembahkan untuk orang yang aku cintai dan tentunya untuk para penggemarku._

.

Memangnya siapa orang yang Kuroko cintai itu? Itu pasti Akashi 'kan? Akashi membaca dari paragraf demi paragraf novel tersebut

.

" _Sebaiknya kau menunggunya, karena ini karya spesial yang aku tujukan untuk seseorang. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang membaca sebelum karyaku ini sempurna"_

.

Jadi inikah karya spesial yang Kuroko katakan di awal pertemuan itu? Biasanya Kuroko membuat karya dengan tema romantis, namun kini ia membuat dengan tema lain yakni fantasi.

 _._

 _Di musim dingin, adalah pertemuan pertama dengan Red King kecil. Ia terlihat angkuh dan sombong. Aku menekankan kata terlihat, jadi itu hanya terlihat saja. Sesuatu yang kau rasa nyata namun tidak nyata._

.

Musim dingin? Bukankah ia bertemu dengannya saat musim semi? Dan Kuroko menyebut Akashi kecil? Bukankah tubuh Kuroko sendiri lebih kecil dari tubuhnya?

 _._

 _Red king yang masih menjadi seorang pangeran saat itu bermain di tengah hujan salju yang turun cukup lebat. Ratu mengajak Blue Angel untuk tinggal di istananya._

.

Tak lama Akashi meneteskan air mata, jadi pria misterius itu adalah Kuroko. Ia telah bertemu dengan Kuroko di jauh hari, bahkan sejak ibundanya masih hidup.

 _._

 _Atas kebaikan Ratu, Blue Angel membawa terbang raja kecilnya di setiap pagi hari. Doa-doa malaikat di pagi hari adalah doa yang mudah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan._

.

Kuroko. Akashi rela membayar semahal apapun, menyerahkan apapun demi bertemu dengan Kuroko.

 _._

 _Saat puncak bintang bersinar terang, Blue Angel selalu menatap langit malam demi melepas rindu dengan keluarganya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu saat Tuhan memanggil dirinya untuk diangkat ke langit biru._

 _._

Kuroko, mengapa kau memilih menjadi bayangan? Bukankah itu akan menyulitkan orang-orang untuk mencarimu? Bahkan Akashi sendiri yang kini kesulitan untuk mencari Kuroko.

.

 _Blue Angel menyayangi Red King, sama seperti Raja menyukai Ratu. Dengan keputusannya ini,akan sulit membuatnya untuk dirinya untuk diangkat ke langit._

 _._

Akashi menutup buku tersebut dan memeluknya. Hanya satu orang yang kini ia inginkan. Kuroko.

* * *

 **J**

 **U**

 **L**

 **I**

* * *

 **A**

 **G**

 **U**

 **S**

 **T**

 **U**

 **S**

* * *

 **S**

 **E**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **M**

 **B**

 **E**

 **R**

* * *

 **O**

 **K**

 **T**

 **O**

 **B**

 **E**

 **R**

* * *

 **N**

 **O**

 **V**

 **E**

 **M**

 **B**

 **E**

 **R**

* * *

 **D**

 **E**

 **S**

 **E**

 **M**

 **B**

 **E**

 **R**

* * *

 **20 Desember**

Sosok pria misterius memakai jaket tebal dan masker berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah.

 **AKASHI**

Pria misterius dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu hendak menyelipkan sebuah paket ke kotak pos rumah tersebut. Paket yang dibungkus dengan bungkus berwarna merah dan pita biru. Namun pria tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaruh hadiah tersebut di dalam kotak pos dan menaruhnya di tempat sampah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sei-kun, maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **31 Januari**

Sebuah buket mawar merah kesukaannya ia letakkan di sebuah makam.

 **AKASHI SHIORI**

Hari ini adalah bertepatan dengan peringatan hari kematian ibundanya. Sekaligus ulangtahun teman terkasihnya, Kuroko.

Setelah menaruh bunga dan dupa, Akashi berdoa dan segera menuju ke rumahnya.

Akashi pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pergi ke sudut kamarnya yang disana terletak dua buah kursi dan satu buah meja.

Akashi menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulangtahun yang diletakkan di atas meja dan menaruh buket bunga di kursi yang tidak ia duduki.

"Kuroko, selamat ulang tahun"

Walau yang ia perbuat hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **11 April**

 **Cafe MoonBucky**

"Aku pesan sepotong kue _lemon meringue pie,_ dan segelas _vanilla milkshake._ Lalu _Buche aux marrons_ dan secangkir _cappucino_ hangat"

Akashi memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama. Walau tahun ini ia sudah bukan siswa baru, namun tetap saja hari ini ia mengikuti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di sekolahnya. Sedikit sama seperti tahun lalu.

Akashi berada di tempat tersebut hingga menjelang malam. Ia menghabiskan pesanannya tanpa menyentuh sepotong kue _lemon meringue pie,_ dan segelas _vanilla milkshake._ Akashi berdiri dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ia tahu orang yang ia tunggu tidak akan pernah datang, walau ia berharap Kuroko datang.

 **Kediaman Akashi**

Akashi pulang dengan wajah kusut dan penuh dengan kekecewaan. Ia melepas stres di ruang musik. Duduk di depan tuts-tuts hitam putih. Mendentingkan nada demi nada, menciptakan melodi dengan lagu yang sama. Walau tanpa sadar, di waktu yang sama saat itu juga namun tempat berbeda. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama ketika mereka saling merindu dengan satu sama lain.

[Kuroko]

 _Nakama no kage de boku wa ano koro hitori muryoku ni nani mo dekizu_

 _(berkat teman, saat itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa)_

 _Hanareru kyori to kieta egao ni kakeru kotoba mo ushinatte_

 _(dengan terpisahkan jarak dan senyum hampa, aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyapamu)_

[Akashi]

 _Kowareteiku hibi no naka de sorezore no hitsuzen no sasu mama ni_

 _(Di saat hari kita berpisah, sudah pasti kita menjadi saling tidak peduli dengan satu sama lain)_

 _Oikaketa shouri wa sude ni kono toki wo shitteita_

 _(kemenangan yang telah kita raih sebelumnya di waktu itu, kamu pasti tahu)_

[AkaKuro]

 _Nani ga tadashii to ka nani ga machigai to ka_

 _(yang mana yang kau sebut benar? Yang mana yang kau sebut salah?)_

 _Donna kiben sae mo seikai ni naru_

 _(jawaban apapun yang kau keluarkan, jawabannya adalah benar)_

 _Ima koso butsukeyou sono me ni yakitsukeyou_

 _(kita akan bertengkar saat ini, ketika mata itu saling membakar memori di hari itu)_

 _Ketsubetsu ni mitsuketa ketsuron wo_

 _(kesimpulannya adalah perpisahan di hubungan kita)_

[AkaKuro]

 _Nani ga tadashikutemo nani ga machigaidemo_

 _(bukan masalah mana yang benar dan mana yang salah)_

 _Sore wo shimesu michi ga hitotsu dake nara_

 _(karena hanya satu hal yang tidak kita ketahui)_

 _Mayowazu tsuranukou kanaruzu tsukitsukeyou_

 _(melewati yang ada di depan tanpa ragu dan tanpa kegagalan)_

 _Yuruganai jibun no kotae da to_

 _(jawabanku adalah jangan ragu kepada diri sendiri)_

Akashi menghentikan gerakan jarinya di atas pianonya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sudah saatnya Akashi untuk melepas Kuroko dari pikirannya. Sisa airmatanya telah habis untuk dikeluarkan karena Kuroko.

Di tempat lain, Kuroko menutup kedua bolamatanya dengan jari-jarinya yang masih berada di atas tuts hitam-putih. Ia membiarkan airmata mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Karena ia tidak akan melepas Akashi sampai kapanpun. Sesuai janjinya dengan ibunda Akashi, untuk selalu menjaga Akashi. Walau Kuroko sendiri ragu bisa menepati janji tersebut atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **8 tahun kemudian**

 **20 Desember**

 **Bandara Tokyo**

Akashi sudah lama tidak menjejakkan kakinya lagi di Jepang. Sejak ia lulus dari SMA Rakuzan, ia belajar di Amerika dan tidak pernah sekalipun untuk pulang ke Jepang. Baginya, Jepang memberikan kenangan pahit bagi Akashi.

Kini saatnya ia untuk meneruskan perusahaan Akashi sejak ayahnya meninggal satu bulan yang lalu di Amerika. Seperti biasa, pelayannya yang kini usianya sudah semakin tua menjemputnya di bandara. Pelayan dan sopirnya membantunya memasukkan barang bawaan Akashi ke bagasi.

Akashi diam sambil memerhatikan salju yang turun dari kaca jendela mobilnya. Ia melewati sebuah taman dan menjumpai seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menyuruh sopirnya untuk berhenti dan menolak tawaran payung yang ditawarkan pelayannya.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko menoleh kepada orang yang memanggil namanya. Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko yang kini penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya telah dipotong menjadi pendek, kemudian ia mengenakan jas musim dingin berwarna putih dan syal panjang berwarna biru yang mengikat lehernya. Mirip dengan gaya penampilan Akashi namun berbeda warna. Akashi yang menggunakan winter coat hitam dan syal panjang berwarna merah.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Iris heterokrom bertatapan dengan iris cerulean. Membuahkan sebuah senyuman di wajah masing-masing. Akashi berlari memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kuroko lagi yang kini tengan membalas pelukannya. Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kuroko yang tidak berubah walau kini sudah berusia kepala tiga.

Akashi membingkai wajah Kuroko dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Memberi sebuah kecupan rindu di bibir Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, kita mau kemana?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan takjub. Sepasang sayap yang keluar dari tubuh Kuroko membuat pandangan Akashi terfokus.

"Aku mengikuti malaikat biru yang menuntun arahku"

Kuroko tersenyum kepada Akashi. Sayapnya kini bercahaya dan semakin bercahaya. Di tengah cuaca yang semakin buruk, bisa dikatakan ini adalah badai salju.

"Bagaimana kalu kita mencari tempat berteduh dan bernaung untukmu, Raja Merah?"

Sayap yang dikepakkan membuat Kuroko dapat terbang kemanapun ia mau walau di tengah cuaca yang buruk seperi ini. Sesuai yang dikatakan Akashi tadi, Akashi hanya mengikuti malaikat biru yang menuntun arahnya.

* * *

 **T**

 **A**

 **M**

 **A**

 **T**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Ku- kurokocchi"

Model terkenal Kise Ryota mendatangi sebuah pemakaman yang bertempat di taman makam keluarga Akashi.

"Seijuro"

Semua keluarga Akashi mengenakan baju berwarna putih, begitu juga dengan saudara sepupu Kuroko, Mayuzumi. Sementara para pelayat dan teman-teman dari Akashi dan Kuroko mengenakan pakaian hitam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berakhir seperti ini, Tetsu"

"Keluarga Aka-chin pasti akan kerepotan setelah ini"

Seorang berambut hijau yang merupakan teman dekat Akashi memegang payung hitam yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini. Walau hari ini ia tidak beruntung walau cancer berada di urutan tiga teratas karena salah satu sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamanya disana, Kurokocchi?"

 _Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi, Akashi Seijuro meninggal dengan tragis. Sebuah truk bermuatan besar yang kehilangan kendali masuk ke sebuah taman dan menabrak dua orang lelaki yang sedang bersantai di taman tersebut. Korban lainnya adalah seorang pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kedua jasad korban tidak dapat dipisahkan sehingga kedua keluarga korban memutuskan untuk memakamkan mereka di dalam satu lubang yang sama di komplek pemakaman keluarga Akashi._

* * *

Sumber Refrensi:

-Menu makanan, Anime Antique Bakery dan Kuroshitsuji

-Musik klasik, live action Nodame Cantabile

Author Note:

-Terjemahan lagu diterjemahkan sendiri dari bahasa Jepang ke bahasa Indonesia, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penerjemahan

 _ **Happy AkaKuro Day's**_

 _ **4-11-2016**_

 _ **April 11, 2016**_


End file.
